


Verdant Glimmer

by JollyOldSoldier



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, But only during specific prompts, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Otp prompt generator, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyOldSoldier/pseuds/JollyOldSoldier
Summary: A collection of Nino/Jaffar oneshots based on prompts from the OTP prompt generator. SFW edition.
Relationships: Jaffar/Nino (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 11





	1. Carnival Game

**Author's Note:**

> Upon discovering the OTP Prompt Generator made by otter, I've decided to try my hand at making a few short stories based on these prompts with two of my favorite characters from FE7. Mostly fluff, but some more angsty pieces might pop up from time to time.
> 
> If I actually decide to two any of the NSFW prompts, they will be featured in a separate story. This one will remain SFW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Jaffar attend a traveling carnival, and find a booth with a ring toss game.

Nino looked at the remaining amount of gold that she had in her change purse. She had spent a lot more of her money than she was originally anticipating, but she was still determined to give it one last try.

The objective was simple: The contestant was given a plastic ring, which needed to be thrown into a box of open bottles sitting roughly seven feet away. If the contestant managed to throw the ring into one of the bottles in the center of the box, then they could win one of several prizes, where the closer you are to the center, the better the prize.

The biggest prize on display was a large stuffed bear, which could only be won by landing the ring in the bottle placed directly in the center of the booth. As soon as she saw the bear, Nino was determined to try and win it, but she very quickly discovered that this was a much harder task than she was expecting it to be.

After paying one more gold coin to the attendant at the booth, she was handed yet another plastic ring. She took the ring in hand, curled her wrist, flinging it forward, hoping that this will finally be the one that makes it-

It bounced off the center bottle yet again.

Nino groaned. “Alright… I give up. I can’t do this…”

She turned over to Jaffar, who had been silently observing her for the past few minutes. He took a solemn look at her disappointed expression, and stepped forward to the booth, handing one of his own gold coins to the attendant.

“Oh? You wanna give it a try, Jaffar?”

Jaffar took the plastic ring and centered himself in front of the bottles. He paused for a few moments, taking mental notes of where to aim in order to get the best trajectory. Right as Nino was about to glance back at the bottles, he swung his wrist forward.

The ring flew so fast that barely Nino or the attendant could even keep track of its trajectory, and before either of them realized it, it was already wrung around the centermost bottle.

* * *

“Nino, you’ve been quiet for a while now. What’s wrong?”

She had been pouting for a few minutes now, holding the giant stuffed bear in her arms. She looked over at Jaffar and sighed.

“...I would have just made you do it if I knew you were gonna win on your first try.”

Jaffar let out a soft chuckle at her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Nino and Jaffar at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Nino is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) Nino gives up. Jaffar, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.


	2. Night-time Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two try to sleep in their shared tent, Nino begins to stir, awakening Jaffar, who looks back on how they've managed to make it this far.

Jaffar wasn’t a heavy sleeper. His very nature wouldn’t have allowed for it.

So when he heard the slight sound of murmurs coming from Nino, it woke him up rather quickly. He glanced over at the girl laying next to him in their makeshift sleeping spot, noticing her stir.

The two of them were sleeping in the tent they shared, having been provided to them upon joining Lord Eliwood’s army. They hadn’t been a part of the army for very long, only having recently defected from the Black Fang.

Not that it really mattered to either of them, seeing as how the Black Fang had all but been eradicated with the death of all of its remaining key members. Jaffar still thinks back to a few days prior, when they came to blows with Lloyd at the sealed shrine.

Nino had tried to talk him out of fighting, tried her hardest to make it clear to him that Eliwood was not the one at fault for Linus’s death. But Lloyd refused to listen to reason, and stood his ground. While he did not attack his adoptive sister, he pressed on against the other members of Eliwood’s company, only to have eventually been overwhelmed and struck down by superior numbers.

Jaffar took a closer look at Nino’s face, noticing a tinge of sadness as she slept. Despite her best efforts to put on a cheerful demeanor amongst her newfound friends like Florina and Rebecca, she was still suffering from the trauma of losing both her adoptive father and brothers. Perhaps it was when she slept that she felt like she didn’t need to put on a brave face, letting it be the one opportunity for her to mourn.

Death wasn’t something that affected Jaffar; he had taken so many lives as the Angel of Death that it was second nature to him. Despite that, when looking at Nino grieve, it brought out an emotion that he had never experienced before, let alone one that he thought he would ever have to comprehend.

Pity.

Jaffar sat up, and moved the blanket they were sharing away from himself, and tucked it around her shoulders. She needed the comfort of it far more than he did. After a few moments, her stirring slowed, and she resumed sleeping peacefully.

Content with this, he turned back around and closed his eyes. The Pious Mage, seeking vengeance for her fallen family. The Angel of Death, seeking atonement for his past sins.

They didn’t have much, but at least they had each other. Jaffar would make certain of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Jaffar tucking the sheets around Nino when they stir during the night.


	3. The Mustard Problem (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN AU
> 
> After arriving home with a quick bite to eat from a local fast food joint, Jaffar discovers that a critical error has been made when it came to Nino's order.

“Here you are. Have a nice day!”

Jaffar rolled up the car window after taking the paper bag and pulled out of the fast-food drive thru. The whole experience took a little longer than anticipated, but given that it was a Friday night, it made sense that there would be more people eating out rather than cooking at home. Luckily, the apartment that he and Nino shared was only a few blocks away, so there weren’t any worries about the food getting cold beforehand.

Which in hindsight, was probably a good thing, because when they finally arrived home and started unwrapping their burgers, a problem was immediately made clear.

“Eh… they forgot to hold the mustard…”

Jaffar looked over at Nino, whose face reeked of disappointment. Upon inspecting the burger in front of her, it didn’t just have mustard, it was covered in it.

Despite her stating that she didn’t want mustard on her burger back at the drive-thru.

Twice.

He slammed his hand on the table, knocking her out of her disappointed trance. “J-Jaffar?”

“I’m gonna go back and get them to make you a new one.”

Nino started to stammer. “W-wait, Jaffar, y-you really don’t need to do that. I can just scrape it off with a knif-”

But before she could protest further, Jaffar had already picked up her burger and walked out the door. Part of her wanted to follow him and make it clear that he really did not need to do this, but…

Well, sometimes convincing him of something was a little more trouble than it was worth. So, she stayed at the table, munching on the fries that she thankfully still had with her.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Nino heard the front door open again. Jaffar solemnly walked back into the apartment and entered the kitchen. What caught Nino’s attention, however, was how he was carrying the paper bag. He wasn’t just holding it in one hand at his side; he had both of this hands holding it to his chest. In addition, the bag itself was very… stuffy looking.

Upon placing the bag on the kitchen table, Jaffar cleared his throat. “So… I might have scared them a little bit more than I was intending.”  
Nino tilted her head. “...What did you do?”

He opened the bag, and pulled out, not only a new burger, but another batch of french fries and not one, not two, but three apple pies. “... All I did was make it clear that you didn’t want mustard on your burger.”

“...Did you give them the glare?”

“...”

“...”

“... I might have subconsciously.”

“Well then no wonder they gave you all this extra stuff!” Nino laughed. “But… I don’t think I can eat all of this by myself…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: Nino and Jaffar going to a drive-thru fast food place. When they get home, it is discovered that the staff did not prepare Nino's order properly. Despite Nino insisting they don't mind, Jaffar drives back to the fast food place to demand a new meal be made for Nino.


End file.
